what i think should have happened
by blackheart555
Summary: these are some short stories that i thought should have happened these are my opinions
1. burning of the meister

**I and my friend were saying that there were lots of things that could have happened to Zane during the series. There will be these stories-**

**1. Burning of the minister**

**2. Kraken**

**3. Devourer dump scene**

**4. The great devourer ninja go city**

**I need more story ideas!**

I woke up at 10:10 my brothers were still sleeping I walked out into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. And walked out the gates, I was twiddling with my arm controls when I came across a button I had not pressed.

I pressed the button and in my eyes saw that I was over the volcano I screamed and walked back against the wall clicking random buttons. When it turned back into my vision, I thought it was a transportation device.

I looked over at the volcano and saw a black bird fly over it. I think it was a raven; it started to fly towards me and back. It kept doing this in a circle every time it got closer, when it got over me it was about to land on my arm when… Jay

He crashed out the doors "hey Zane what are you doing?" Jay literally screamed it. That scared the falcon. And it flew off I looked at Jay with an evil look as I jumped down the stairs and ran through the forest running after the bird.

After I got the bird on my arm he led me to the ice forest and to my tree. I walked down the stairs and saw his blueprints and a picture of me saying that if I clicked that button that I could see the eyes on my falcon neat.

I was walking up the stairs with my new friend when I got to the top and saw Lloyd, Nya, Cole, Kai, Jay, and sensei standing there next to a burned monastery. Cole walked over to me and pushed me to the ground.

"What the hell Zane, where were you!?"

"I found a new friend what happened to the monastery"

"They burned it Zane the f-in burned it"

"Cole stop it" sensei Wu screamed

Jay and Kai joined in

"Maybe if you were her instead of taking a damn walk we would still have our home!"

I've never heard that word come out of his mouth I have heard it from Cole but never Jay.

"Maybe you could have helped you know the last I've heard of it snow can take out fire"

"We use you Zane we don't want you here we use you for your sixth sense"

I heard Sensei yell something but I wasn't listening they turned around. I grabbed my dragon and I flew off.

I didn't know where I was going they would expect me at the tree so I went into the forest and found a cave we went deep in the cave where they wouldn't see me. I didn't fall asleep that night I sat against my dragon and thought.

I wanted to die I had no place in this world my only family hates me but what would that help ninja go I swore I was going to protect the citizens. I thought for a while when I finally got it. Garmadon if he kills me then I tried. If I kill him… well what chance is that going to happen.

I stood up and looked at my dragon that was still sleeping "good-bye old friend" I walked out. Where to find him I used my falcon vision and told him to look over by the mountains nothing I walked through the forest when I found him he was standing on a cliff over the rocky waters.

I walked over he quickly turned around surprised expressed all over his face.

"Zane" he looked around "I know you're not alone"

"No garmadon I am alone" I looked into his eyes.

"What made you think you could face me alone" he threw a purple ball which I dodged. He flew in the air and put his hand together in the middle purple started to come out like he was bending it. I bended snow back at him it was a straight line in the air it was even.

It was pretty even until I got tired he got a little length. He was barely breaking a sweat. I kept thinking about my brothers he got closer to me. I had a little bit then I gave up. He hit me against a rock.

The darkness was consuming me from the control pad and it would soon kill me I saw garmadon walk over to me I failed I probably didn't even scratched him. I looked up at him my eyes were barley open he wanted to take my hood for evidence that he defeated me.

I don't know how I did it by when he got close enough I took out my hand and put it on his chest he stood there. My hand started to go black and then before I passed out my hand started to glow and the light went through my hand and into his body.

**Garmadon**

I walked over to the defeated ninja the other ninja wouldn't believe me if I told them I killed their brother without evidence.

I took the hood off the defeated ninja he had blood coming out of his mouth he was almost dead.

When I took his hood off he put his hand on my chest I just stood there when he absorbed the black

Venom from my body and into his I was white for a couple seconds when I saw his hand turn yellow and

He put his good blood into my body. I saw him smile as his hand slid down my chest and his eyes close. I

Had turned back into my human self. I smiled and saw Zane I gasped and opened his control pad black I

tried to take it out by grabbing it but it was no use I closed it. I dug a hole and put Zane in once he was

buried I took a little knife and started to carve words out in the rock.

_Zane Lee Walker 1999 -2013 he was the ninja of ice and the holder of the shurikens of ice. He risked his _

_Life for the safety of others._ I cried for a while until I stood up and walked to the monastery a couple

Hours later when I saw it burned down I fell to my knee's thinking Lloyd was in that fire. When I heard

His voice I looked back he had tears in his eyes "dad!" he ran over to me as gave him a hug. "h-how did

You-" I took out the hood "z-z-Zane". He started to cry as he took the hood the guys came over the hill

And saw garmadon and Lloyd crying. They saw Lloyd holding the hood I saw pain in their eyes.

**Sorry about the spaces at the end my damn computer acting up on Microsoft hope you liked it starting **

**on story 2 kraken I need ideas people **


	2. kraken

**Hey this is the kraken story hope you like**

We had parked the ship at this tall prison. We were walking up the stairs scared the shit out of me going so high with no hand bars. I counted the stairs walking nervous on what I'm going to find in that building could be anything.

We got to the top 125 stairs I opened the door and walked in it didn't look like a prism more like a home. I walked up the stairs while my brothers check down stairs; I was looking at a photo that looked vaguely familiar.

I then felt a cold hand on my shoulder I jumped screaming he looked at me while I stood up "dad?" I heard the building shake and a screech under the water my brothers yelled "what the hell was that!?"

"Zane!" he gave me a hug I hugged him back "you shouldn't be here he will get you". I grabbed my dad's wrist introduced him and led him down the stairs.

"Zane where are we going"?

"I'm not leaving you prisoner here"!

We all got on the ship when there was another screech and a shake Nya quickly started the ship as we flew off when a giant tentacle grabbed onto the ship and made us stop flying Kai to the edge and the rest of us against the wall.

I ran over to the edge where he was I grabbed onto him but the kraken gave it another pull and knocked Kai into the water. Without hesitation I jumped in after him the water was cold I saw Kai starting to sink I swam to him when I star teeth got to my control pad on my arm.

My arm pad had the basic controls audio, vision, hearing he started to chew on it making it go crazy I swam over to Kai my vision as blurry as ever when I reached the bottom and grabbed Kai and started to swim to the surface.

When I got up the ship looked like it was going to get ripped apart. I got Kai to wake up and swim on his own when I dove under again another star got to my back jabbing into my skin I grabbed it and put it on the chain setting the monster free.

I started to swim up when a bunch of them got on me eating into me when I got them off I swam to the surface awaiting Kai. He was gasping for breath and trending water I saw the ship fly away. I swam toward shore. I and Kai watched as the ship was no longer in sight.

Kai looked at my injury's I was bleeding everywhere but nothing major "we need to get you to jay for a repair for your arm controls"

"**y**E**a**h" I sounded like a girl. Kai didn't laugh we walked up the stairs into our new prison. I put some bandages on my wounds and started to look around Kai sat on the bed and stared out the window. I looked in his kitchen for something to make.

I made a sandwich for me and Kai while staring out the window.

He could tell I was upset we should be helping Lloyd. Plus I just met my dad I had lots of things to ask him.

"Zane" I looked over at him

"**y**E**a**h"

"If I got stuck on an island with someone I'm glad it's you Nya and Jay would panic and Cole well he's not the smartest person. But you your calm cool and smart"

"T**ha**Nk**s K**IA S**aM**e F**oR Yo**U Y**OuR** G**oOd **i**N **bA**d SI**tu**A**Ti**oNs**"

We laughed and look around when I came across something that looked like a board I clicked a button and it levitated I got on and flew down the stairs to Kai he looked at me.

"Our way out" I studied and analyzed it and made another one for Kai took me a couple days but I did it now to master it. I got on and flew down the stairs going too fast and flying off into the ground "Zane are you ok?"

I looked up my wrist was defiantly broken I didn't want to worry Kai though "**y**E**a**h" I don't know why but I had the most trouble with this. I took 3 days when the accident happened Kai was still sleeping he had already mastered it I was still scratching the surface of learning.

I was flying on it for a while when I didn't see the rocks and rammed into them flying me when I got up my face was covered in blood I ran inside slowing trying not to fall down the stairs. When I got to the door I yelled for Kai he ran down the stairs.

He took me into the bathroom and covered the wound with some bandaged cloth. We heard a shake the kraken grabbed the building

"we have to go" I got on the hover board with Kai we flew off I saw the building collapse from the kraken. It took 2 days to fly to ninjago by the time we got to the ice forest the hover board gave up and we fell. Kai broke his leg

"I**T's Go**InG **tO **bE **o**k W**eR**E A**lM**oST H**om**E" he held me by the shoulder as we walked we saw the ship we were going to be ok. I walked as quickly as I could without hurting Kai my vision was getting very blurry I couldn't tell if it was my control pad or losing so much blood. I would never be able to make it up there so I screamed.

**"HeLP" **I yelled a couple times before I saw Jay look down and gasp as he yells for help. They come down they take Kai in Coles car I was having my arm control fixed on the way I was dizzy I didn't know how many human traits I had like blood vanes lungs a stomach it was weird.

They took me and Kai in but we had to share rooms "I'm sorry we are very crowded today from the garmadon accident" they said we were going to be ok Kai got a cast from his broken legs and some crutches no spinjitsuing for 7 months I had to have surgery on my face and a cast on my arm I looked myself in the mirror I saw a robotic blue eye covering where my old eye was god that must have been painful they said it was to infected so they had to pop it out.

**How you like it? next I am going to do ninjagoz request **


	3. cole and zane

**Hey I am going to now do ninjagoz request he requested that what if Cole and Zane had died when the constricti leader was choking him? How would he think and feel? Lets find out!**

**Zane's pov**

We were in the control room Nya was explaining something about the tombs while Jay was drooling over her. She pulled out a flashlight when sensei Wu started to give orders "Kai and Jay you take the venamari tomb Cole and Zane you head to the constricti tombs". Sensei gave Cole the flute.

We headed out this is so embarrassing pink I hated pink. "We go on foot the rest of the way we might be spotted on vehicle"

"Hold onto me" I looked at him like he was insane "I have my own way" as he started to climb I use my ice powers to freeze the steps and snow to give me a boost up. I beat him up and slid down seeing the hole and rope "pythor" I went on without him and slid down the rope.

I grabbed a torch and scraped it across the ground making it light. The writing on the wall told the future and the past it showed that they will release the great devourer. I then felt a shake in the ground and the leader shot up out of the ground.

He grabbed me with his tail and I dropped the fire burning him as he let go of me. And took Cole under and then flying him in the air on the other side of the cave he started to cough as I ran over to him he probably swallowed some dirt.

We saw the dirt rise and head towards us as Cole took out the flute and started to play he busted through the ground screaming and then grabbing Cole by the neck with his tail I ran over and grabbed the flute and started to play he grabbed me by the neck as I dropped the flute.

_I can't end like this me and my brother. My brothers finding us our dead bodies on the ground of the cave defeated I word I never thought that word would describing myself. I have so many regrets in my life I never found my family I never got to defeat Lord garmadon or even the snakes I heard him say something. _

"that suffocating feeling you have now that's fear, you can let go now that's enough let death carry you away and you will be free of all fear and pain, let go and everything you know will evaporate, theres nothing more you can do here, you failed there no point in continuing" I heard Cole gasp "Z-Zane" he's dead.

I let death take over me there is no hope in me my brother is dead. I took one last big breath and it all went black.

**Cole pov**

Nya was talking about some boring crap I never listen to. Then I heard sensei talk "Kai Jay you two go to the venombri tomb and Cole and Zane get the constrictri tomb" Zane got dressed and we drove to the tomb I told Zane to hold onto me.

He went up another way I climbed up the wall it was harder than what Zane was doing. He got up before me and went down I was catching my breath then I slid down the rope.

I walked over to Zane he was saying that these pictures can say the past present and future I felt the ground shake and the general jumped out of the ground and grabbed Zane with his tail choking him. He burned him with the torch.

He grabbed me into the ground making me swallow dirt and mud and flinging me into the air I started to cough up dirt. Zane ran over to me as the snake grabbed me by the neck by his tail and Zane by his hand and started to choke us.  
_Damn it I should have seen this coming I'm supposed to be the leader and now I'm letting one of my teammates die. This is my fault I-I can't believe this is how I'm going to die. I remember first meeting the ninja Zane was the odd one out Jay was the one that really stood out and Kai was well my definition of normal. I feel so bad Zane was the youngest yet the wisest he was 14 and we were 15. I have regrets not defeating the snakes or garmadon. I saw him tell Zane something as they both looked at me as all I saw was black._

**Zane pov**

I stood over my body as the general grabbed our hoods and slithered away I looked up and saw that Cole was standing over his I started to cry a little. I walked over to him and hugged him. We got out of the cave and walked over when we saw Jay and Kai run over to us.

Cole walked over "hey guys" they passed right through him we had horror on our faces when we followed then as the slid back down the rope we heard a scream nooo! We ran down their Kai was feeling my pulse and Jay Cole's pulse

"t-there gone" I saw a tear come out of Jay's eye.

"We will bury them tomorrow" Jay just looked away they grabbed our bodies and walked to the ship we followed. Nya ran out

"Cole!"

He decided to make it a joke "1 point for Cole" I giggled

"Zane!" and were tied we both giggled

When tomorrows ceremony came they buried us Cole's family came mine didn't show I sat down next to my grave with my head hug low. Cole put his hand on my shoulder

"I'm your family now"


	4. tgd dumpster scene

We were in a random cave pythor just released the great devourer which ate sensei and him. We just barely escaped because of Nya and Lloyd. And now he ate the bounty we heard him coming the ground started to shake and we saw sand shoot up from the ground.

"What do we do?" Jay started to panic I rolled my eyes and grabbed a stick

"There are two options" I drew a tornado "the tornado of creation not even sure that would work or" I drew a car "or car of creation we just shoot him with my recording of the flute" I played the flute. We can't do it here it's too close to the snake

"Let's go to the junkyard"

"Right" the weapons turned into the vehicles and we drove off as we told Nya and Lloyd to stay there since they didn't have weapons. We drove off he got very close to me one time other than that we escaped him easily.

We finally got there Kai got out some blue prints and told us what to do we turned into our vehicles and combined I was in the back where the speakers would be Cole had the driving controls Kai was the shooter. And Jay was there to show us how to work it.

I had a feeling in my stomach that this wasn't going to work that something was going to happen then I had a vision the great devourer was in the city and so was garmadon he was yelling at the guys I went back to reality. When I saw the great devourer coming he was shooting through the ground.

"Hold him still" he shot at him and held him I shot at him again he closed his ears and fell to the ground.

"A weak spot a weak spot!" Jay yelled I looked back the tail.

"Cole" I yelled they looked back at my troubled face before the tail came down and crushed me.

**Cole pov**

"Zane!" the snake slithered away we jumped out of the car. "Is everybody ok" I hear Nya and Lloyd run up to us.

"Were ok" Jay said catching his breath

"Where's Zane" I looked back my heart nearly stopped the backseat was completely crushed there were sparks flying everywhere. I ran up the car I started to grab random pieces and throw the while calling for Zane's name. I started to lose hope when I saw a hand I grabbed it and pulled him out, I will never get the image out of my head.

We pulled him out he had a huge hole in his body he had sparks coming out he control pad. I looked at Jay who was breathing hard he had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Can you fix him?" I looked up

"No"


	5. falcon

**Zane pov **

We jumped and looked over the rock

"I spot my falcon"

"Zane look for an opening when the army's not looking" I nodded. 30 minutes later Kai threw a rock and he knocked a guy in the head he turns around and punches him in the gut. They all start into a mad and go in to a huge riot.

I ran out and grabbed my motionless bird. They were all still distracted so I opened the panel and switched the on switch he moved to life and flew up I turned my falcon vision on and saw me as I waved and the stone army walking towards me. I turned it off they were surrounding me.

I walked back against the wall they were closing in I tried to use my full potential but it didn't do anything. I used my tornado of ice but they just deflected it and grabbed me by the arms

"Let go!"

**Nya pov**

I saw Zane fix his falcon he was so attached to that thing. I smiled happy to see Zane reunited with his bird. I saw a stone guy look over and say something they started to corner Zane.

I was about to jump out when Kia grabbed my shoulder.

"You'll give us away"

"But Zane"

"He's smart he'll be ok"

"No! He's your brother garmadon will kill him!" I struggled to get out of his grip but he was much stronger than me. I prayed for Zane as they took him away.

**Zane pov**

They grabbed me by the arms and carried me to Garmadons tent when we got closer I struggled more. I looked inside he was trying on the evil helmet.

He looked back "what are you doing inter-" he made a wicket smile on his face.

"Well hello Zane" he laughed

"What are you doing here" he looked behind me and gasped

"You can lead me to your brothers" I went wide eyed

"t-they didn't come with me" he laughed

"I came for my falcon" he looked at me

"Hm well a little torture will make you tell the truth" I gasped take him to the cell. They led me to a cell it was inside the ground it only had a small eye slit that let in a little sunlight it was small and square they out some cuffs behind me.

LD (lord garmadon) came up "Zane these are special cuffs if you move while these cuffs are on they will shock you with 2,000 watts of shock in your system it will hurt like crazy. He put them on me and pushed me to the ground electrocuting me I screamed in pain as they entered my immune system. He picked me up still shocking me it felt like I was getting stabbed by pins.

He brought me to the room "how to torture you".

He brought me to a wall and tied me to it "you can stop this Zane"

"I CAME ALONE!"

"Your choice" he blind folded himself and grabbed a knife tipped with acid and threw it at me. Miss hit next to me head until finally he got me in the thigh. I screamed in pain while he laughed "hit".

"What's next" I looked at him more? He took me to a room.

"I knew this would come in handy I made a torture device for each of you to give up my son well now I can use it". First room it started to snow first it wasn't doing anything then it got to a snow storm it got up to -54 I got hypothermia I saw that my toes were turning black. I dropped to my knees it hurt to stand up.

It all stopped I saw the walls turn red fire. It started small then then it got taller than me it started getting tall and closer to me. I started to cough I had to stand it burned my arm. I screamed then the room turned the room I yelled stop. I couldn't take it, the room turned grey then it thunders it started to rain and thunder lightning hit me it kept striking me back and forth against the walls.

The room went dark again the room shook as the floor started to come up and threw me it gave me a black eye it all stopped as darkness filled the room. LD came in and dragged me to the cell it was dark. I couldn't fall asleep I was too sore. He had woken me up and whipped me all over my body.

I heard a familiar noise my falcon. I looked out and saw him I jumped over my cuffs shocking me he raised it to 9,000 watts it would take 20,000 watts to kill me but this is doing damage I told the falcon to go to my brothers. He flew away

I used falcon vision. He flew to the cave they were sitting around a fire they looked sad. The falcon crowed and flew down to them.

"Is that Zane's falcon?" Jay asked reaching out for it. He moved back a little. Jay gasped and opened the falcons control pad and activated the talk mode.

"Zane can you hear me"

My voice was static and low to a whisper "yeah" I had a coughing fit it wasn't good for my open wounds to be exposed to the dirt they could get infected.

"Oh my gods Zane are you ok?!" it was Nya's voice

I looked down at my broken bruised and bloody body "well, I'm surviving"

"What do you mean by that are you hurt?"

"I wouldn't want to worry you I'll…be okay" I think that made it worse.

"Don't worry Zane we will get you out of there"

"don't worry about me" I heard footsteps down the hall I gasped as I saw garmadon walk in I closed the pad not trying to reveal my brothers I whispered "be quiet" he opened the door

"What the hell are you doing" I didn't look up he shook me around causing me a shocking fit I screamed. And passed out when I woke up I was in a room tied in a chair. I looked around and saw Kai burst through the door.

"Zane!" I coughed up blood he tried to take off my cuffs 15,000 watts I screamed in pain as he broke them off he carried me on his back as we rushed outside and to the cave we didn't have a doctor but Nya always carries a first aid kit.

He had a deep wound on his thigh and blisters from whip marks on his chest. His toes were black along with his fingers we rapped up his burned arm all we can do now is prey.


End file.
